Couch Talk
by DumbHumanLikeYou
Summary: Burt Hummel comes home from work to find his son asleep in the lap of a boy he never met. Klaine crushing from Blaine.


When Blaine had planned a private _Sound of Music_ sing-along for himself and Kurt, it was nothing more than a friendly gesture. Kurt had mentioned he missed the yearly event due to his father's heart attack, the first of many plans he had to forgo to take care of his dad. Blaine simply wanted to show that there was a way he could balance caretaking and fun.

Blaine had waited in the parking lot to pick his friend up, special edition DVD next to a grocery bag full of organic pretzels, dried fruits and iced tea. But when Kurt jumped into the passenger seat, his usually bright disposition was missing. He looked exhausted.

"Why so sleepy?" Blaine asked, half jokingly. "You look like you haven't closed your eyes in days."

Kurt had simply shrugged, but clearly had more on his mind. Blaine let it go, and made a mental note to ask him about school later, if he wanted to talk.

The two set up their small spread of movie-watching snacks in front of the living-room couch. Kurt had argued that the only way to watch Julie Andrews was on the 55-inch television, but Blaine thought the decision had more to do with him going down into Kurt's room. Kurt originally led them towards the basement, but changed his mind at the last moment. Which was fine was Blaine; obviously he would have loved to see Kurt in his natural habitat, but understood how personal a bedroom could be.

As the movie began, the pair sat next to each other, a few inches apart. Kurt was clearly drained of all energy, and sang the opening number with half as much energy as Blaine did. The nuns hadn't even finished _Maria_ when Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

An hour later into the movie, Blaine sat with his back against the armrest, legs stretched out on the couch. Kurt was curled up on his lap, head resting on the older boy's chest, dead asleep. Blaine wondered what had made Kurt so exhausted that he would pass out watching one of his favorite movies.

Not that he objected to having Kurt's body against him, not at all. Blaine knew he liked Kurt since their conversation over lattes at Dalton. He had chalked his feelings to friendship, and told himself the reason he felt so strongly about Kurt was because he felt it was his mission to give the younger boy support and help him stand up for himself. But there were moments – the lingering glances, the way his hand subconsciously made his way to Kurt's whenever he brought him somewhere, the feeling in his stomach at hearing Kurt's laugh – that told him that these feelings were more than platonic.

This was certainly one of those moments. One of Blaine's arms was wrapped around Kurt's waist, and the other was gently playing with his impossibly soft hair. He was barely focusing on the movie, even though he thought Christopher Plummer was one of the most gorgeous actors he had ever seen. Rather than watching his childhood crush, he admired his current one, trying to figure out whether the scent emanating from Kurt's hair was pina colada or simply coconut.

His curiosity got the better of him, and Blaine adjusted himself enough to bend over and press his nose towards the scent. He stayed there for a moment, relishing in the scent of pure coconut and the way those soft locks felt against his face. He barely heard the cough coming from across the room, and when he looked up to investigate, he jumped slightly at seeing the man in front of him.

Burt Hummel stood at the other end of the couch, looking at the position this stranger and his son were in. "Can I help you?" he asked, sounding harsh and concerned.

"Oh, Mr. Hummel, I'm Blaine," the boy replied, reaching over as far as he could without disturbing Kurt in an attempt to shake hands. Burt looked at him suspiciously for a moment before leaning over and taking Blaine's hand in his own.

"You a friend of Kurt's from school?"

"No sir. Well, yes, we're friends," Blaine clarified, making sure he kept his voice low as to not awaken Kurt. " I don't go to McKinley. I'm a senior at Dalton Academy."

"That all-boy's school out east?" Burt asked, noticing the Dalton Academy blazer folded over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, I met Kurt when he came to visit a few weeks ago." Burt's eyebrow's shot up.

"When did he visit Dalton Academy?"

Blaine laughed, then forced himself to stop when he noticed how his shaking ribcage made Kurt's head bounce slightly against his chest. "_Visit_ isn't exactly the right word. New Directions sent him to spy on our glee club."

Burt nodded, thinking of all the crazy things Kurt had done for that club. Although skipping school to drive halfway across the state and trespass at a prep school was something he would have to talk to Kurt about, it seemed less harmless than the time he spent an entire week walking around Lima in homemade 10-inch heels.

"And you befriended your spy?" he asked, continuing to grow suspicious.

"He was harmless. And he seemed like he needed someone to talk to. I'm willing to be considered a traitor by the Warblers if it means showing Kurt there's another gay kid in Ohio, and that he's not alone."

Burt stood still for a moment, taking in the information. Blaine seemed like a decent kid, and it was clear he cared about Kurt, but on the other hand, _he was gay_. This older, gay kid had his son against him, arms around him, caressing him and _smelling him_. Burt could feel the anger and over-protectiveness in his veins, and while he kept telling himself he was going to end up with another heart attack if he didn't calm down, he couldn't suppress the feelings.

"So, you're his… boyfriend, then?" he asked, eyes boring into Blaine's as he nearly spat the words at him.

Blaine looked from the elder Hummel to the boy in his arms, realizing what the situation looked like. "No," he answered, trying to remain calm. "It's completely platonic, I promise you. Well…"

He paused, trying to get the words straight in his head before saying them out loud. Yes, the relationship between him and Kurt was completely platonic on the outside, but as he held the smaller boy in his arms, he knew he wanted nothing more than to wake up to that every morning. However, Kurt had gone through a lot recently, and even as Blaine kicked himself for not kissing Kurt before Karofsky did, he wanted to make sure Kurt was in love with himself before trying to put him in a relationship.

"We're friends right now," Blaine said, trying to explain his inner conflict to Kurt's father. "Because Kurt needs a friend right now, you know? Someone to show him that being gay in conservative America isn't completely terrible.

"Would I _want _to be his boyfriend? Of course," he said as Burt eyed him carefully. "He's talented, and smart, and just… perfect." Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's body and pulled him close, placing his forehead on top of the sleeping boy's head. He looked back up at Mr. Hummel, smiling sadly. "But that's not what Kurt needs right now. So I'll just be his friend, until that time comes.

"And I would never hurt him!" he quickly added, suddenly realizing that he had just spilled his heart to the father of his crush. The two looked at each other in uncomfortable silence, as Kurt slept obliviously between them. After a minute or two, Burt decided to change the topic, pointing to his son. "How long into the movie did he last?"

Blaine smiled. "Twenty minutes, maybe? He was exhausted when I picked him up."

"He looked like death cooked over this morning. He and his step-brother – "

"Finn?"

"Yeah. They were writing a paper together for some class last night, and I think they got into another fight. Finn stormed out of Kurt's room at two. Kurt told me he had to start all over, and had just finished when his alarm went off. Did Kurt tell you what they fought about? Carole and I hate being oblivious."

"He didn't mention it. But I've heard that Finn tends to pull out the 'I'm-still-uncomfortable-about-my-gay-stepbrother's-old-crush-on-me' card a lot. Kurt hates it."

Burt nodded, trusting Blaine's answer. He felt himself trusting Blaine more and more as they continued to talk about Kurt, Dalton Academy and how Blaine's parents thought of homosexuality. The Nazi gunshots exploding from the television brought to their attention that they had talked for nearly an hour, Kurt still fast asleep in Blaine's lap.

"I'm going to go make dinner, and making some real food as opposed to Kurt's organic crap," Burt said, getting up from his seat on the armrest.

"Hey, some of that organic crap is pretty good," Blaine joked, pointing at the bowl of pretzels that Mr. Hummel had finished off during their conversation. Burt smiled and made his way towards the kitchen.

"If that kid isn't awake by six, give him a good shake," he said, pointing at his son, who hadn't moved all afternoon. "You should also check with your parents if it's alright for you to stay for dinner, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

Burt smiled as well once he reached the kitchen. He was nowhere near comfortable enough to think of Kurt with a boyfriend, but if Kurt did start thinking about bringing someone home, Burt had some idea of what he wanted the boy to be like. And the boy who fit all of his ideals was sitting on his couch, singing along to the _Sound of Music_ finale.


End file.
